Premier jour d'école et ce qui s'ensuivit
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le premier jour d'école d'Ed se déroula normalement. Les jours suivants, et il était relativement content d'ignorer et d'être ignoré par les autres enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oswald Cobblepot lui adresse la parole.


Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un Nygmobblepot et globalement d'une excuse pour écrire du fluff OOC. N'empêche que je me suis bien amusée, et je ne doute pas qu'il puisse y avoir sur l'internet tout entier quelques personnes qui partageront le même délire que moi.

Attention, cette fic peut filer des caries.

* * *

L'arrivée d'Edward Nygma dans la classe ne provoqua guère de réaction.

Il ressemblait un peu à un premier de la classe, avec ses habits vieillots et ses grosses lunettes. Mais ses camarades attendaient la récréation pour pouvoir mieux le jauger – la première impression semblait être « sans intérêt ».

Personne ne vit le nouveau dans la cours, et personne ne le chercha. Cela l'arrangeait, car il avait déjà trouvé un coin à la bibliothèque qui lui permettait de lire tranquillement jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Edward était un garçon qui aimait avoir une routine : il voulait la mettre en place aussi tôt que possible et ne plus en déroger.

La semaine se déroula sans anicroche. Les autres l'ignoraient et il était content de les ignorer en retour. Il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas, car leur institutrice, Mlle Isabella, ne manquerait pas de remarquer à quel point il était intelligent. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne finissent par se moquer de lui et de ses bonnes notes. C'était déjà arrivé dans son ancienne école, et celle d'avant encore, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

Encore une fois, Edward tenait à sa routine, alors un autre comportement l'aurait probablement désarçonné.

Et désarçonné, il le fut énormément lorsqu'Oswald lui adressa pour la première fois la parole.

..

« Pousse-toi, c'est ma place ! »

Ed leva les yeux de son livre et contempla celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Il s'attendait à ce que ça arrive tôt ou tard, mais il ne s'y était pas attendu de la part d'Oswald Cobblepot.

Il avait soigneusement pris note de ne pas l'approcher, afin de ne pas s'attirer l'attention malvenue des enfants dont il était la tête de turc. Parce que c'était ce qu'Oswald était. Un handicap de naissance à la jambe l'empêchait de faire du sport ou de jouer avec les autres, et cela l'avait sans doute isolé socialement. Son physique particulier, voire disgracieux aux yeux de certains, lui avait valu apparemment une ostracisation forcée qu'il semblait accepter avec défaitisme.

C'était sans doute la raison principale pour laquelle Ed n'avait aucune sympathie pour lui.

\- J'étais là avant. Trouve-t-en une autre, rétorqua-t-il en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Soudain, Oswald lui prit le livre et le jeta.

\- J'ai dis va-t-en !

Edward se leva, surplombant Oswald d'une taille.

\- Non, tu as dis « pousse-toi, c'est ma place ». Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très poli.

Oswald se mit à rougir et plissa les yeux :

\- Tu veux te battre ?

Ed haussa un sourcil. Contrairement à ses expériences passées, cette fois il n'était guère impressionné par le garçon qui le menaçait. Peut-être parce que celui-ci était plus petit et d'aspect plus fragile. En fait, il était plus curieux qu'inquiet.

\- Au milieu de la bibliothèque ?, répondit-il, narquois.

Il vit l'autre se renfrogner, se pincer les lèvres tandis qu'elles tremblaient, comme pour s'empêcher de sangloter, sauf que ses yeux étaient secs et lançaient des éclairs. Il avait des yeux très pâles, dont Ed n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleur, tantôt bleus, tantôt verts, tantôt gris. Très mystérieux en tout cas.

\- Tu vas pleurer ?, demanda Ed avec un intérêt sincère dénué de compassion.

\- Pas du tout !, répliqua Oswald en reniflant.

\- Tu peux avoir la place, si tu veux, décida brusquement Edward en s'écartant.

Il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla, satisfait de laisser Oswald comme deux ronds de flan.

..

Ed ne reparla pas à Oswald avant un bon moment. Il n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie, et visiblement, celui que l'on appelait le Pingouin – à cause de son teint pâle, de ses cheveux noir corbeau et de sa démarche claudicante – non plus.

Leurs interactions auraient peut-être pu s'arrêter là si Tom Dougherty n'avait pas cherché des noises à Edward un mercredi après l'école.

Personne ne venait jamais chercher Ed, il rentrait seul à la maison. Il avait appris à se débrouiller très tôt car ses parents n'avaient pas de temps à lui accorder – et quand ils s'occupaient de lui c'était rarement pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs ou lui préparer un goûter. Ed préférait largement qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à lui, même si parfois la solitude lui pesait.

Il y avait une fille dans sa classe qu'il trouvait très jolie. Elle s'appelait Kristen Kringle et elle n'avait pas l'air de l'éviter comme les autres. Elle lui avait prêté un crayon en cours de géométrie et il l'avait laissé emprunter sa règle. Il commençait à penser que peut-être, cette fois-ci, il parviendrait à nouer des relations amicales avec quelqu'un.

Mais Tom Dougherty était amoureux de Kristen depuis le 2nd grade et il n'aimait pas Ed qui était bizarre et ne parlait jamais à personne. Il le prit à partie dans un coin, derrière le préau, pendant que tout le monde se précipitait vers le portail, ne faisant pas attention à eux.

Edward n'avait pas l'intention de répliquer. Néanmoins, les mots de Tom « Tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'intéresser à un _taré_ comme toi ? » lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

\- Je ne suis pas _taré_ , rectifia-t-il en fermant les poings, crispé.

Tom l'attrapa par le col et le rencogna contre le mur. Ed était plus grand que lui, mais aussi maigre qu'une branche – s'occuper de lui-même signifiait aussi souvent préparer ses propres repas avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo.

\- HEY !, s'écria Oswald derrière Tom.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !, gronda celui-ci à Oswald en relâchant Ed pour pousser l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier tituba en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Tom se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes pitoyables, s'exclama-t-il en les regardant. Et toi (il pointa Ed du doigts) ne t'approche plus de Kristen.

Ed ne desserra pas les mâchoires avant qu'il ait disparu. Il se rendit compte par la suite qu'il avant enfoncé ses ongles si fort dans la paume de ses mains, pour se retenir de frapper Tom Dougherty, qu'il saignait.

Pour l'heure, il tendit la main à Oswald pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier fit la grimace, toutefois il accepta la paume tendue.

\- Tom Dougherty est un malotru, dit-il avec hargne, comme s'il avait dit un qualificatif bien moins poli.

Ed haussa un sourcil mais ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

\- Oswald ? Oswald ?

L'interpellé rougit en entendant la voix féminine qui l'appelait avec des accents d'angoisse de plus en plus prégnants.

\- J'arrive !

Il fit un signe de tête à Ed et courut aussi vite qu'il put – les autres ne manquèrent pas de le montrer en ricanant mais il semblait parfaitement s'en moquer. Ed le vit se ruer dans les bras d'une grosse dame blonde qui avait le même nez crochu que lui. Sa mère, probablement.

Elle le serra contre sa large poitrine et lui caressa les joues tendrement, avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener.

Edward les regarda partir – ils étaient quasiment les derniers – et donna un coup de pied rageur au mur, laissant une trace noire sur le crépis blanchâtre.

..

Oswald n'était pas dans la même classe qu'Ed. Aussi Edward ne pouvait lui parler que dans la cours.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Oswald qui regardait des enfants jouer à chat perché – bien sûr il n'avait pas été invité à participer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, marmonna Oswald de sa voix nasillarde.

Ed lui sourit en lui montrant le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Juste bouquiner. Ça te dérange ?

Oswald ouvrit la bouche mais finalement il ne dit rien et laissa Ed lire, assis à côté de lui. Il baissa la tête pour déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage.

\- Sherlock Holmes ?

Un autre petit sourire frissonna sur les lèvres d'Edward plongé dans sa lecture, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Oswald en conçut un petit sentiment de frustration et il souffla par le nez avant de reporter son attention sur les gamins de la cours, mais sans plus vraiment s'y intéresser.

\- J'adore les énigmes et les enquêtes, ce genre de choses, déclara Ed en tournant une page délicatement.

Oswald le regarda à nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu Tom Dougherty dire un jour qu'il voulait devenir policier.

Le sourire d'Edward se changea en rictus.

\- Pas si quelqu'un le pousse malencontreusement dans un escalier.

Oswald éclata d'un grand rire sardonique.

..

Ils devinrent amis. Au début, Ed essuya plusieurs rebuffades de la part d'Oswald, mais à force de persévérance, il réussit à lui faire accepter sa présence. Et Oswald devait bien admettre qu'Ed lui plaisait : il pouvait être agaçant, avec ses grands airs et ses énigmes à la manque, mais ils étaient tous les deux bizarres, sans amis, et le fait qu'Ed s'intéresse à lui était étrangement réconfortant.

Ed était drôle, d'une façon que les autres ne comprenaient pas, et Oswald était content d'être le seul à bénéficier de son humour pince-sans-rire. Aussi, depuis qu'il le fréquentait, les autres avaient arrêté de venir l'ennuyer dans la cours. C'était comme si le fait qu'ils soient deux décourageaient les importuns.

En plus de ça, Ed se moquait qu'il soit pauvre, et surtout il était poli avec sa mère. Oswald les avait présenté l'un à l'autre à la sortie de l'école un vendredi.

\- Tu es l'ami d'Oswald ! Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Heu...oui Madame.

\- Tu es le bienvenu à la maison si tu veux venir passer une après-midi avec mon petit Cobblepot.

Oswald avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans trop savoir pourquoi – il n'avait jamais eu honte de sa mère. Pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'Ed la juge comme les autres et le rejette. Il ne le supporterait vraiment pas.

Heureusement, Ed se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr.

Le sourire d'Ed s'affaissa un peu, mais il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Oh ils seront d'accord. Ils travaillent beaucoup, mais ils aiment que je me fasse de nouveaux amis. Parce que comme on déménage beaucoup...

La mère d'Oswald prit un air désolé et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle sentait le lilas.

\- Très bien, alors mercredi prochain...

\- Oui !, coupa Ed, avant de se rendre compte que son enthousiasme le rendait malpoli. Pardon, je veux dire...ce serait avec plaisir.

Il regarda Oswald et ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu perturbé par la tournure rapide des événements.

\- Ah heu, oui...mercredi. Il n'y a pas école. Je suppose qu'on pourrait...jouer à la maison.

Il fixa Ed, et sans même que celui-ci dise un mot, il devina son excitation dans la lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs.

Son ventre se noua et une sensation de chaleur agréable s'y répandit. Il répondit à son sourire naturellement.

..

Par la suite, tous les mercredi après-midi, Ed les passa en compagnie d'Oswald. L'appartement de la famille Cobblepot était modeste et plus petit que celui où il habitait, mais il y régnait toujours un parfum de fleurs et de cuisine, car la maman d'Oswald semblait affectionner les deux. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle rentre épuisée du travail, mais prenne tout de même le temps de leur préparer un bon petit plat qui leur remplissait l'estomac.

Ed savait qu'elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts : les vêtements d'Oswald étaient élimés, il avait peu de jouets et les placards étaient vides – même si sa mère faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils puissent manger à leur faim chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas non plus de téléviseur ou de radio – chez lui, il y avait une télé, mais il ne pouvait la regarder que quand son père n'était pas vautré devant, c'est à dire rarement.

Mais même s'ils étaient pauvres, les Cobblepots étaient une famille chaleureuse et unie. Ils n'étaient que deux, n'avaient qu'eux au monde, et le plus important, ils se vouaient un amour féroce.

Bien sûr, les autres gens trouvaient ça malsain. Les enfants de l'école se moquaient d'Oswald et de sa mère dans son dos – jamais devant lui. Oswald était peut-être freluquet, mais il avait fait saigner les nez de ceux qui parlait en mal de sa mère.

Ed l'admirait. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'aime à ce point, que sa mère soit aussi collante et affectueuse que l'était madame Cobblepot avec son fils. Il aurait aimé être _capable_ d'aimer à ce point.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé des moments aussi agréables. Il restait avec Oswald pendant des heures. Il ramenait souvent des comics qu'ils se partageaient, Oswald avait des crayons et du papier, ils jouaient à la bataille navale, ils inventaient des jeux, créaient des identités fantaisistes et des univers entiers dont ils étaient les gouvernants. Ce n'était pas l'imagination qui manquait à Edward et Oswald le suivait volontiers dans ses idées, trop frustré par la réalité. Il était bien moins sur la défensive, et plus il s'ouvrait, plus Ed était émerveillé de constater qu'Oswald était extraordinaire. Il était naturellement gentil, attentionné. Il était bien élevé, pas toujours respectueux, certes, un peu trop impatient et têtu, mais il donnait vraiment l'impression d'écouter Ed quand il parlait, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il avait de la considération pour lui, et c'était tout ce dont Ed avait besoin.

Oswald était orgueilleux, égocentrique même, pourtant quand il était avec Edward, ces défauts se retrouvaient éclipsés par la bienveillance qu'il manifestait à l'égard de son ami. Ed l'aimait comme ça.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, ils étaient pareils.

..

Kristen Kringle était terriblement mignonne. Ed avait pris l'habitude de l'observer en cachette lorsqu'elle venait à la bibliothèque – elle aimait lire, et il notait chaque livre qu'elle empruntait pour pouvoir les lire à sa suite. Il pensait que cela ferait de bons sujets de conversation, mais il n'osait jamais lui adresser la parole.

Il n'était pas doué pour lier le contact avec les gens, et il en était conscient. Il aurait bien demandé des conseils à Oswald, mais ce dernier était encore moins expérimenté que lui en la matière.

Il avait déjà demandé son avis à Oswald sur Kristen, s'il la trouvait jolie.

Il avait répondu en haussant les épaules, reconnaissant qu'elle était pas mal, mais sans manifester l'intérêt qu'Ed avait attendu. Cela l'avait dissuadé de confier à son ami ses sentiments envers elle.

Malheureusement, Tom Dougherty était toujours dans les parages, et Kristen l'aimait bien – la rumeur disait qu'elle en était amoureuse.

Ça brisait le cœur d'Ed, qui trouvait que c'était un gâchis d'affection.

\- Si ça t'énerve autant, t'as qu'à infiltrer son groupe d'amis et faire qu'elle t'aime, marmonna Oswald alors qu'Edward ronchonnait une nouvelle fois sur ce sujet.

\- Et comment je peux faire ça ?

\- C'est simple, grogna Oswald en continuant de graver quelque chose sur le vieux muret qui entourait la cours et sur lequel il était assis – tandis qu'Ed faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Il suffit de dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'exclama Ed avec véhémence.

\- Que tu renonces, répondit sombrement Oswald sans le regarder, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur son œuvre. Que tu fasses semblant d'être normal. Si tu deviens normal, elle s'intéressera forcément à toi. Tu es beau, et drôle, et intelligent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas ?

\- Tu as raison ! Je dois avoir confiance en moi. Elle va voir que je suis meilleur.

Oswald redressa vivement la tête pour le contredire – ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, même si effectivement, il devait avoir davantage confiance en lui – mais Ed était déjà parti en direction du groupe. Il alla parler à Kristen et celle-ci lui sourit en lui prenant le poignet pour le guider vers l'aire de jeu où s'ébattaient ses autres amis.

Oswald serra la mâchoire et abandonna le muret où il avait gravé en tout petit entre deux pierres « O+E= ? ».

..

Les jours suivants, Oswald les passa en solitaire, parce qu'Edward essayait de s'inclure dans le groupe de Kristen Kringle.

Finies les après-midi à jouer dans l'appartement de sa mère, finies les récréations passées ensemble, finies les histoires qu'ils se racontaient pour continuer de croire que leur vie finirait par s'arranger, et les mondes imaginaires qu'ils exploraient ensemble Ed n'avait plus le temps pour ça, il était très entouré, très demandé. Il était même invité à un anniversaire mercredi prochain. Ses nouveaux « amis » étaient curieux et voulaient le fréquenter davantage pour en savoir plus sur cet étrange énergumène qui avait si brusquement retourné sa veste. Abandonnant son seul et unique ami.

Oswald leva les yeux au ciel en y repensant. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire.

Mais une part de lui comprenait qu'Ed veuille être du bon côté de la barrière. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il était juste...triste.

\- Pourquoi tu n'invites plus ton gentil ami Ed, mon petit Cobblepot ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?, interrogea sa mère en toute innocence.

\- Il a d'autres amis maintenant, s'énerva-t-il en crayonnant rageusement sur une feuille.

Il appuya trop fort et la mine de son crayon traversa le papier.

Elle vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos.

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu restes un ami spécial à ses yeux. Après tout tu as été le premier à lui tendre la main.

Oswald faillit répondre que c'était plutôt Ed qui l'avait fait, mais au dernier moment il se retînt. Sa mère ne comprenait pas à quel point l'attitude d'Ed le blessait.

\- Il ne me parle plus parce que les autres lui ont dit que j'étais...bizarre, dit-il précautionneusement – ce n'était pas exactement ce que les autres disaient de lui, mais il ne voulait pas offenser sa mère en le lui répétant.

Elle se pencha sur lui.

\- Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolé. Viens faire un câlin à maman.

Il obéit et se blottit contre elle. Les larmes l'étranglèrent, coulant salement sur ses joues tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte pour cacher son visage.

\- Il ne voit même pas, hoqueta Oswald. Ils se moquent de lui dans son dos, ils font semblant d'être gentils mais en fait ils ne l'aiment pas...pas comme moi.

\- Il faut lui faire comprendre, chuchota sa mère en faisant des ronds dans son dos.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment !, s'exclama le garçon en hoquetant et reniflant.

Gertrude s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder et essuyer doucement son visage avec le tissu de sa manche en dentelle.

\- Dans la vie, Oswald, on n'a qu'un seul vrai amour. Et quand on le trouve...il faut courir vers lui.

Il la contempla avec de grands yeux ébahis et elle lui sourit.

\- Je...

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Au moment où elle l'avait dit, tout à coup, c'était devenu évident. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait si mal ces derniers temps. C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu envie de coincer Kristen Kringle dans un coin pour défigurer son si charmant minois avec une paire de ciseaux – il avait longuement fantasmé là-dessus en vérité, un peu trop pour que ce soit très sain, mais il s'en moquait.

Ed lui manquait terriblement.

..

Un jour, Oswald croisa Ed dans le couloir, c'était la première fois de la journée et il avait un coquart à l'oeil.

Oswald se figea immédiatement mais Ed continua son chemin en baissant la tête.

\- Attends !, s'exclama Oswald en l'attrapant par le bras. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, déclara Ed.

Oswald sentit la rage lui brûler le visage.

\- C'est Tom Dougherty ? Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Ed dégagea son bras, gêné.

\- Ecoute, je...je dois rejoindre mes amis.

Il rosit un peu, et malgré la colère, Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable la façon dont il n'osait pas le regarder et dont sa voix se mettait à trembler d'hésitation.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Tu es...tu es mon meilleur ami Oswald, lâche Ed. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'en alla en le laissant sur ces paroles sibyllines. Les émotions d'Oswald étaient en train de jouer les montagnes russes : il n'arrivait plus à être en colère après les mots d'Ed – et peu importait qu'il soit retourné auprès de Kristen.

Il serra le poing en revoyant le visage amoché d'Edward.

\- Tom Dougherty, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

..

Butch et Gabe étaient deux brutes du collège qui vivaient dans le même quartier que les Cobblepots. Le lendemain de l'incident du coquart, ils en donnèrent deux à Tom Dougherty et une côte fêlée.

Oswald alla trouver Ed pour l'informer que Tom ne serait plus un problème :

\- Je te cherchais justement, fit Edward en lui prenant les mains pour l'entraîner derrière les arbres dans la cours.

Une fois cachés, il laissa éclater sa joie.

\- Les autres veulent bien que tu te joignes à eux, Oswald ! Barbara a dit qu'elle voudrait bien que tu viennes à son anniversaire !

Oswald resta bouche bée, parce que Barbara était très populaire dans l'école.

\- Mais...je n'ai rien fait qui...

\- Je leurs ai parlé de toi !, l'interrompit fiévreusement Ed, le regard brillant. Au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils t'apprécient. Qu'ils voient qui tu es vraiment. Il n'a pas fallu grand chose. Tu es fantastique Oswald, il suffisait simplement de leur montrer.

Une bouffée d'affection étouffa Oswald. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Tu as fait ça...pour moi ?

Ed pressa ses mains dans les siennes en se rapprochant.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, Oswald, chuchota-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

Oswald se jeta contre Ed et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, pleurant et riant à la fois. Ed lui caressa le dos en retour, souriant également. C'était bon d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Et c'était bon de voir Oswald heureux.

..

Il s'avéra que Kristen Kringle devait déménager avant les vacances d'avril. Ed en fut désespéré pendant un temps, mais rien qu'Oswald ne pouvait l'aider à surmonter. D'autant qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer au collège et, avec sa nouvelle popularité, Oswald comptait bien effacer toutes ces années de moqueries et prendre une place dans la hiérarchie : il avait besoin d'Ed pour cela.

Ils avaient abandonné les jeux d'enfants à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour sortir davantage dehors et fomenter des plans pour se faciliter l'entrée au collège. Ils savaient où ils allaient aller, et il fallait qu'en tant que nouveaux venus, ils préparent le terrain pour imposer le respect dès leur arrivée. Tout seul, ils n'en auraient pas été capables, mais ils étaient deux : Ed était un génie et Oswald avait du charisme. Soutenus par les poings de Gabe et Butch, et les informations qu'ils pouvaient collecter pour eux sur le terrain, il fut facile de connaître les noms des élèves influents, et Ed imaginaient mille et un piège pour les mettre hors jeu.

Ce n'était pas les moyens qui manquaient à Gotham, où la criminalité et la pauvreté avaient atteint des niveaux records.

Malheureusement, il restait toujours une personne qui pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin à tous les deux et Oswald s'en rendit compte un vendredi soir, en plein mois de mai.

La famille Cobblepot dînait dans leur appartement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à plusieurs reprises et de manière brutale à la porte.

Gertrude se raidit et Oswald savait à quoi elle pensait. On n'était pourtant pas encore le 15 et le propriétaire leur avait laissé deux semaines pour régler le loyer d'avril.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais ouvrir. Finis ton goulash, dit sa mère en se levant de table.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux en passant et se dirigea vers la porte.

Oswald se crispa sur sa chaise et crispa la main sur son couteau. Il y avait des moments, de plus en plus fréquents, où il ressentait le besoin de frapper de toutes ses forces quelqu'un, et là il s'imaginait très bien poignarder le propriétaire.

Toutefois ses pensées morbides se dispersèrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Ed supplier :

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rester cette nuit !

Il recula vivement sa chaise et se précipita en boitant jusqu'au vestibule.

\- Mais tu es trempé ! Entre vite te mettre au chaud !

Gertrude passa devant lui. Ed avait pris la pluie. Son pull était déchiré et l'une de ses mains était enroulée dans un bout de tissu taché de rouge. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et son visage portait des traces de coups.

\- Q-qui a fait ça ?, demanda Oswald en le prenant par les épaules.

Le corps d'Ed était glacé. Ses cheveux dégouttaient sur le sol. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait pleuré, car ses yeux étaient rouges. Oswald en avait le cœur écrasé.

\- QUI ?!

Sa mère arriva sur cette entrefaite et enroula Ed dans une large serviette de bain.

\- J'ai apporté la trousse de premiers soins, dit-elle doucement. Viens dans le salon.

\- Mais je vais...je vais salir le tapis, gémit Edward.

\- C'est sans importance, déclara la maman d'Oswald en le guidant gentiment vers le canapé.

\- Il faut me dire QUI t'a fait ça !, s'écria Oswald en retenant Ed.

\- Ozzie...

\- Maman !, s'insurgea le garçon. Il est blessé !

\- Je vais bien, essaya de le rassurer Ed en esquissant un faible sourire.

Le mensonge était tellement flagrant qu'Oswald ne put en supporter davantage. Il se rua dehors en claquant la porte. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier tandis qu'il descendait les marches en frappant la rampe avec ses pieds et ses mains pour passer sa colère.

Sous le regard étonné d'Edward, Gertrude haussa les épaules :

\- C'est un enfant plein d'énergie. Ça lui arrive d'avoir besoin de se défouler. Mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop s'éloigner, il reviendra vite, ne t'en fais pas.

Ed s'assit dans le fauteuil et la mère d'Oswald défit lentement le tissu autour de sa main pour nettoyer la plaie au désinfectant. Ed tressaillit mais n'émit aucune plainte. Gertrude épongea le sang avec un coton puis fit un bandage avec de la gaze.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Ed d'une voix plus calme.

\- Il ne faut pas, répliqua Gertrude.

Elle déboucha un tube d'arnica et écarta les mèches humides collées au visage d'Edward, pour étaler de la crème sur ses hématomes.

\- On va te trouver des vêtements secs. Oswald doit bien avoir un pull trop grand quelque part.

Ç'aurait été tellement facile de se laisser bercer par la gentillesse de cette femme. Néanmoins, Ed ne pouvait oublier ce qui était arrivé. La pensée de devoir retourner à la maison, à un moment ou à un autre, lui nouait les entrailles.

Sans crier gare, il serra Gertrude dans ses bras.

Surprise, elle le laissa faire, et avant qu'elle puisse l'enlacer également, il se détacha.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois, la tête basse.

Gertrude lui sourit en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin.

..

La crise de colère d'Oswald dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il s'épuisa sur les poubelles jusqu'à ce que son pieds lui fasse mal et qu'il s'arrête, le souffle haletant.

Il fut parcourut d'un frisson et se rendit compte qu'il était sous la pluie. Rendu aveugle par la rage, il n'avait rien remarqué.

C'était exactement comme la dernière fois. Ed ne voulait pas répondre. Oswald avait cru que c'était Tom Dougherty et il avait pensé avoir réglé le problème, mais apparemment ce n'était pas ça.

Pourquoi Ed ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi...

Tout à coup, la révélation le frappa de plein fouet.

On était vendredi soir. Ed était chez lui à cette heure-ci. C'était donc chez lui qu'il avait été battu.

Oswald sentit la chaleur quitter ses membres.

Quelqu'un avait battu Ed jusqu'au sang. Quelqu'un qu'il refusait de dénoncer. Et il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, n'invitait jamais Oswald à venir jouer chez lui.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient les unes avec les autres. Il avait été complètement idiot de ne pas comprendre.

C'était ses parents.

L'horreur de la situation embrasa son désir de revanche et une pulsion de meurtre fit scintiller son regard l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se décide à rentrer pour se mettre à l'abri.

..

Cette nuit-là, Ed dormit à la maison. C'était la première fois et Oswald insista pour qu'ils dorment ensemble. Aux alentours de onze heures, Gertrude installa le matelas du canapé dans la chambre d'Oswald, avec plusieurs couvertures et des coussins moelleux, afin que le sommeil d'Ed soit le plus confortable possible.

Bien que le lit de fortune soit des plus douillet – bien plus en tout cas que le lit de camp qu'Ed occupait dans sa propre chambre chez ses parents – il termina la nuit dans le lit d'Oswald. Ils se lurent des histoires sous le drap avec une lampe torche jusqu'à une heure indue c'était intime et amusant car c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient être aussi proches l'un de l'autre – qu'ils pouvaient être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lit était étroit mais ils étaient assez petits pour tenir à deux en se serrant suffisamment. Et paradoxalement, malgré la douleur de sa main et son visage tuméfié, Ed passa l'une des meilleures soirées de son existence. Rien ne pouvait surpasser le sentiment d'être entouré, choyé – il avait même eu du goulash au dîner, les restes du repas des Cobblepots qu'il avait interrompu par son arrivée (ils ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur, ce pour quoi il leur était infiniment reconnaissant). Ils l'avaient accueilli comme s'il était un membre à part entière de la famille, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à sa place qu'ici, dans le lit d'Oswald, avec sa respiration chaude qui effleurait son cou à chaque respiration. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement exaltant à se retrouver si proche physiquement, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au sentiment de réconfort. C'était un tout petit peu plus ambigu que ça, juste assez pour le faire rougir. Juste assez pour que son autre lui, la part la plus audacieuse de lui-même, lui suggère d'avouer des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Oswald à voix haute.

\- Je te protégerais toujours. Je te le promets, murmura Oswald dans le noir alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, répliqua Ed d'une voix ensommeillée, en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Mais je le ferais quand même, promis Oswald en lui prenant sa main valide sous la couverture, pour la presser doucement. Parce que je...je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Ed se mit à battre à toute allure, pourtant il préféra l'ignorer et faire semblant de s'être endormi. Oswald appela tout bas son nom et il ne répondit pas.

Peut-être qu'Oswald disait ça en tant qu'ami. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer, lui disait son esprit.

Mais comme il aurait aimé lui répondre, le serrer dans ses bras et lâcher ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps.

 _Moi aussi Oswald._

 _.._

L'été arriva à toute vitesse. Les derniers jours d'école se déroulèrent sans encombre et les vacances leur tendaient les bras.

Oswald pouvait enfin mettre son plan en route. Les mois passés n'avaient pas atténués sa colère mais lui avaient appris la patience. Il était le roi des coups en douce et des traquenards, même à 12 ans. La vie lui avait appris à ne pas trop compter sur sa force physique – son handicap et son éducation avait fait de lui quelqu'un de chétif qui ne valait pas grand chose à la bagarre.

Il valait mieux frapper dans le dos quand la personne ne s'y attendait – comme de pousser Sal Maroni dans les escaliers par exemple. Personne n'avait jamais su que c'était lui et Ed qui étaient à l'origine de son accident, et après ça les enfants avaient arrêté d'embêter Oswald, vu que celui qui était à la tête des railleries avaient disparu. Oswald ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, et il s'en moquait.

Il avait une cible de plus grande envergure dans le collimateur. Elle ne venait pas à l'école, il faudrait donc qu'il se déplace jusqu'à elle.

Pour se faire, un jeudi soir, il suivit Ed. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'été, et Oswald avait tenté tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses intentions, mais Ed l'avait trouvé préoccupé. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Oswald était décidé. Ed portait encore des traces de coups dans le dos et sur les épaules – il les avait vu lorsqu'ils avaient fait une bataille d'eau dans la cours de l'immeuble où Gertrude avait installé une petite piscine gonflable, installant son transat à côté pour s'y prélasser au soleil durant son seul jour de congé, les lunettes noires sur le nez et un magazine de recettes de cuisine sur les genoux.

L'après-midi avait été formidable, même si les passants les regardaient un peu de travers parce qu'ils s'amusaient et faisaient du bruit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais les hématomes avaient considérablement assombris l'humeur d'Oswald.

Il allait mettre son plan à exécution. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir stressé et plein de doutes, mais en vérité il n'hésitait pas. Il était impatient. Le poids du couteau dans la poche de son manteau lui rappelait que chaque pas le rapprochait de sa victime. Il fallait qu'il reste vigilant pour ne pas se faire repérer par Ed. Il avait peur de lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire. Il savait qu'Ed détestait ses parents. Après le jour où il avait dormi chez lui, il lui avait raconté des choses.

Oswald n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait rien dit, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance, bien au contraire.

C'était le père d'Ed qui le battait. Sa mère faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et l'évitait autant que possible, mais son père passait souvent ses nerfs sur lui pour n'importe quelle raison. Même lorsqu'Ed essayait de bien se comporter, en rapportant de bonnes notes ou des félicitations, son père piquait de grandes colères, l'accusant de tricher, d'essayer d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Le manche du couteau était froid contre sa paume. Il attendit à l'extérieur de la maison – les Nygmas vivaient dans une vieille bicoque, et en en faisant rapidement le tour, Oswald constata qu'il serait facile d'y entrer, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être vu.

La nuit tomba, et bien vite, les lumières s'éteignirent. Oswald se glissa dans l'obscurité et s'infiltra dans la maison. Il était nerveux mais il savait où il devait aller.

A l'étage.

 _.._

La chambre d'Ed se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. C'était une petite pièce sans fenêtre qui était censée servir de débarras. Il avait accroché des images sur les murs mais cela ne suffisait pas à égayer l'endroit. Ce n'était pas comme chez son ami : sa mère ne faisait même pas le ménage ici, alors des piles de vêtements sales trainaient par terre, il y avait de la poussière partout, sauf sur les étagères de livres – Edward aimait lire. Il y avait un endroit à Gotham où on offrait des livres gratuitement aux nécessiteux et Ed aimait s'y rendre pour récupérer de la lecture. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela lui permettait de s'évader quelques heures quand il était coincé dans une réalité pénible.

Ces temps-ci il avait passé tout son temps avec Oswald, au détriment de ses bouquins. Il ne regrettait pas ce choix : être avec Oswald lui apportait bien plus de réconfort qu'aucun livre ne l'avait fait, pas même son favoris.

Même lorsqu'Oswald n'était pas là, il se sentait proche de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il n'était plus seul au monde.

C'était comme une présence rassurante qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Il lui arrivait de faucher des comics ou des friandises à la petite boutique de son quartier juste parce qu'il pensait que ça plairait à Oswald. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il pourrait se faire attraper en faisant cela et avoir des ennuis, mais il n'avait jamais le droit à rien. Pour une fois, il allait se servir.

Il en avait assez d'être la victime des événements. Avec Oswald, il devenait acteur de sa propre existence. Il prenait du contrôle sur les choses, il prenait ce qu'il avait envie.

C'était son ami qui lui avait ouvert les portes. Seul, il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace nécessaire.

S'il en était là où il en était aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Oswald.

Soudain il entendit des pas dans l'escalier près de sa porte. C'était trop rapide et léger pour être son père ou sa mère.

Il aurait pu refermer les yeux, mais la curiosité était bien trop forte. Il n'était pas inquiet lorsqu'il poussa lentement la porte pour regarder dans le couloir. Il vit juste une petite ombre disparaître dans la chambre de ses parents. Il fronça les sourcils : peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être que c'était sa mère et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Pourtant son autre lui, la silhouette grimaçante qui lui hurlait des insanités dans le miroir certains jours où il se sentait pire que tout, lui ordonna de monter, et pour une fois il la suivit. Ce qu'elle disait était sensé.

Il grimpa en silence les marches et glissa un regard à l'intérieur. Il vit la lame du couteau se poser contre le cou de son père, et une main pâle avec un chiffon rouler en boule s'approcher de sa bouche, prêt à étouffer ses grognements lorsque la lame entrerait dans la chair.

Ed repoussa la tête.

\- Oswald !

Sa mère geignit dans son sommeil et laissa tomber son bras hors du lit conjugal. Oswald sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux clairs scintillaient dans l'obscurité, accrochant le moindre rayon de lumière.

Ed se raidit. Il baissa le ton.

\- Oswald qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire, répondit Oswald tout bas. Je comprends Ed. Tu ne pouvais pas. On t'aurait accusé. Mais si c'est moi, personne ne saura.

Edward fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà rêvé des dizaines de fois de tuer son père. Il pensait que ce n'était pas normal. C'était son double, pas lui.

Mais pourtant, en voyant le couteau appuyer sur la gorge de l'homme qui le terrorisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ressentit une exultation qui était strictement la sienne.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, chuchota-t-il prestement. Si tu le tues, la police va venir enquêter. Elle finira par découvrir que c'est toi.

\- Pas si je mets les empreintes de ta mère sur le couteau, souffla Oswald.

Ed écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Tu seras libre Ed. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Edward déglutit, sentant son visage brûler. Il ne devrait pas être heureux qu'Oswald veuille faire ça, veuille le protéger à ce point.

\- Si tu fais ça, ils m'emmèneront et je quitterais Gotham.

\- Mais au moins tu seras sauf, déclara tristement Oswald, et Ed comprit qu'il le savait depuis le début.

S'il tuait son père, Ed serait envoyé en foyer ou à l'orphelinat et ils ne se reverraient pas. Ils n'iraient pas au collège ensemble comme ils l'avaient prévu, ce qui mettait leurs plans en l'air.

Oswald était prêt à abandonner cela. Et même après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il pouvait se sacrifier en échange du bonheur d'Edward.

Ce dernier attrapa son bras qui tenait le couteau.

\- Non !

\- Mais Ed...c'est le seul moyen, intervint Oswald.

Ed le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

Oswald laissa tomber le couteau sur le sol.

\- Je...

Il rendit son étreinte à Ed, pressant étroitement sa poitrine contre la sienne, écrasant son sourire large contre l'épaule de son ami. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était heureux qu'il veuille rester avec lui.

\- Je...t'aime aussi, murmura Ed.

Il entendit Oswald s'étrangler. Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Je veux...rester...avec toi, hoqueta-t-il, l'émotion l'étouffant également. Je...je me fiche...du reste...Oswald.

Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour y sangloter doucement, sans bruit, comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Il ne craignait pas de dévoiler ses sentiments à Oswald. Ce dernier ne se moquerait pas de lui, ne le ridiculiserait jamais, en l'appelant Edna et en le traitant de mauviette, ou même en jouant le dégoût. Ed et lui étaient pareils.

Et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais, murmura Oswald d'une voix rauque. Tu es...tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Très lentement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Oswald ramassa le couteau et ils quittèrent la chambre. Quand ils furent sortis, Ed descendit les marches sans attendre, en s'essuyant les yeux. La tristesse commençait déjà à s'atténuer.

\- Attends !, siffla Oswald qui le suivit en clopinant aussi silencieusement que possible.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, Ed se faufila dans sa chambre, invitant Oswald à le suivre, et quand celui-ci eut passé le seuil, il le saisit vivement à la gorge et rapprocha brusquement son visage du sien.

Oswald émit un geignement surpris, les yeux écarquillés, avant de sentir la bouche d'Ed se poser sur la sienne, sans brusquerie.

C'était chaste, seulement un contact soyeux et tiède. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire et s'en moquait. C'était pur, c'était rien qu'à eux.

Les mains frêles d'Oswald s'agitèrent comme des oiseaux affolés et se posèrent sur les épaules, la nuque d'Edward, pour caresser, agripper. Ed frissonna de plaisir et sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Oswald, chuchota-t-il avec délice.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un autre baiser.

 _.._

Ils entrèrent au collège ensemble, et dans la même classe. Grâce aux informations collectées par Ed et à l'autorité d'Oswald, ils imposèrent le respect. Pas question d'être à nouveau les victimes de moqueries. Si quelqu'un osait les railler, Butch et Gabe s'occupaient de leur cas, décourageant ainsi les plus courageux.

Ed était admiratif de la façon dont Oswald avait réussi à utiliser les informations fournies pour leur donner de la valeur, faisant du chantage, menaçant de dévoiler des secrets embarrassants, ou lançant les petits clans les uns contre les autres jusqu'à en obtenir le contrôle.

Bientôt, ce serait le lycée. Et il espérait bien continuer à vivre ainsi.

Quand ils seraient majeurs, il sera bien assez tôt de s'occuper de ses parents.


End file.
